Tool storage chests or boxes are a popular accessory for pickup trucks and other work vehicles having flat beds. Such boxes allow for the storage and securing of commonly used tools from job site to job site. Popular varieties of such tool boxes include basic chests 20 such as shown in FIG. 1 and saddle-type chests 30 as shown in FIG. 2 which span the width of the truck's bed 24 and may or may not partially rest on the sidewalls 26, 28 of the truck bed. Typical truck bed tool boxes may be simple boxes with a locking lid suitable for storing larger tools loosely therein or they may be more elaborate with separate internal storage trays and/or compartments with multiple locking draws and/or lids.
One disadvantage of such tool boxes is that they are typically stored near the front (cab) portion of the truck bed so as to allow for the use of the remaining portion of the bed for storage. This makes the tool box inaccessible to a user unless they first climb into the bed of the truck given the typical height of a pickup or work truck bed. Having to climb in and out of a typical truck bed is inconvenient at best, and can be tiring if repeated trips are necessary and potentially hazardous if working conditions are wet or slippery. What is needed is a way to access a truck bed tool box without having to climb into the truck bed.